Criminal Case Official Fan-Fiction Wiki
Welcome to the Official Criminal Case Fan-Fiction WikiThe wiki where anyone can create their own fictional Criminal Case for enlightenment. GO TO THE OFFICIAL CRIMINAL CASE WIKI '' Criminal Case is a Facebook game published and developed by Pretty Simple. It was released on November 15, 2012. On December 9, 2013, Criminal Case was crowned the ''Facebook Game of the Year 2013. ---- About Criminal Case ♦ ♦ ♦ Rules ♦ Administration ''' ---- '''Criminal Case (often referred to as "CC") is a Facebook detective-themed hidden objects game developed and published by Pretty Simple Games, a top European social gaming company. You will be investigating murders and find clues to incriminate the killer behind the murder. After reaching the requirements, you will have to arrest the killer in order to progress through the cases. Criminal Case was released on November 15, 2012. On December 9, 2013, it was crowned the Facebook Game of the Year 2013. (Read More) A Snake in the Grass(Case #12) is the twelfth fanmade case as well as being the seventh and final case in the Verdant Meadows district and the twelfth case of Bluehaven by CCFan32. The snowstorm that abruptly hit Verdant Meadows lasted for two days. With things clearing up, the circus organizer declares that the circus will start. Michael becomes scared as he thinks the person who is releasing the Black Viper in different areas of the district will strike next at the circus. The player agrees to help Michael secure the circus perimeter but by the time they got there, the Black Viper claimed its first victim, who was a circus clown named Tinkles, who was found paralyzed and blood coming out from his entire face inside a circus tent. The team quickly treats this seriously and ships Tinkles's body off for autopsy. (Read More) Top Cases= #MrKors71 - A Mortal Mix (8.6 A-) #MrKors71 - Strike Three, You're Dead (8.5 A-) #MrKors71 - Chaos in Summer Vacations (8.25 A-) #Emirelhatip - The Music Of Death (8.25 A-) #Emirelhatip - Tanked (8 A-) #MrKors71 - The Price of Fame (8 A-) #Emirelhatip - The Final Show (7.75 B+) #古明地こいし - Dimming Thy Soul (7.5 B+) #古明地こいし - Burning the Midnight Oil (7.5 B+) #Emirelhatip - Victim Of Coincidances (7.25 B) |-| See all...= *See all here Featured Fanmade Case poll! Vote for the fanmade case you liked the most and the one you want to see featured in the wiki main page. Note: Murder in the Colosseum added. (Sorry for the changing the poll many times). The poll will be closed 14/2/2015. A Traitor Among Us (Emirelhatip) When There's a Will, There's a Way (Tuttifruttichaitea) A Lethal Campaign (PetersCorporal) An Archery Murder (PetroJustin) Murder in the Colosseum (MysteryJones) *Feel free to ask any administrator about any issue or question you might have. *If you are new to wikis, check out this Tutorial. *Checking out our wiki's rules will help you get accustomed to this wiki's standards and requirements, and will also help you if you're about to make your first fan-made case. *Check out the latest news at the Community Messages at the page!